School Songs
by Self Deprecating Writer
Summary: I tried not to name it 'School Days' so yeah. Everyday like of the Voca-UTAU's as they sing, dance and go through life like people.


They're in school, get over it.

They won't be the whole story, but still

Get over it.

"My hair is not a drill!"

The hot rosette burst out, whining with small tears in his eyes as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. Or as if he were a kicked puppy of sorts, which he impersonated quite well.

"Sure it isn't…"

"B-but it's not~ I swear…"

"You keep telling that to the holes in your pillow…"

Ted's shoulders slumped, being dismissed so easily as a blush spread across his face.

"Well they could've been made in different ways…"

"Yeah, but we all know that you're not capable of that~"

A blond boy with a swoop style haircut and white pins holding it out of his face popped up being the moping fire and the forever teasing leaf.

"Well how would you know that?"

Ted defended what pride he had, both in personality and in his pants. Both the Lemon and the leek at each other and smirked as their gaze set back upon Ted.

"We just would…"

Mikuo smirked while Ren snickered and began towards his next class.

"Later Tomé-Tome~"

The blond waved back and opened his books, stopping and giving the verdette a dead pan expressions. Speaking of the verdette, he was currently laughing his ass off in a position that resembled that of a fetus in the womb.

"Fuck you, man."

Ren shook his head and made a turn at the end of the hall.

"What was that?"

The rosette, blinked as the curls began to spin in a motion much like a drill would but nowhere near fast enough to be considered sharp or hazardous.

"When you're older, you'll understand…"

Mikuo recovered somewhat. Ted on the hand just pouted ad rolled his eyes as the bell rang and signed Mikuo a detention slip.

"What the…? Seriously dude?"

Mikuo had his 'srs face' on holding the slip out in front of the 15 and a half, triple drill maniac.

"I'm the hall monitor and you're not. I can be late for up to 10 minutes to me classes while you have to be on time! Deal with it."

Mikuo thought of this and paused. Not because he had nothing to say, but to give Ted a moment of triumph so he could take it all down.

"Or you could deal with those wet dreams of yours."

"Wh-wha-…I don't have wet dreams!"

"Just like you don't drill holes in your pillows? It's okay, we're all about hitting puberty now. You just deal with things, how do I say….'Differently.'"

Mikuo smirked while a flustered Ted flailed around, ranting and whining about how he didn't drill holes in his pillows and he wasn't a subject to OCHD (Obsessive Compulsive Hormone Disjunction).

And for those of you wonder, no, it's not real, it was made by Luki.

Anyhow, soon poor Ted was by himself as Mikuo went to Chemistry leaving him standing in the hall by himself.

The poor thing groaned and stalked around, then for no apparent reason felt a jolt of energy. His curls began in their drill like motion, the 'wwwrrryyyy' sound slowly rising as his legs picked up speed and soon he was running around the hallways like a deranged Pac-Man.

Or Pac-Man with an awesome new power-up.

You choose.

Sadly, the great Pac-Man-liness had to come to an end. His curls stopped their 'wry-ing' as he tripped over his own foot.

At first he was expecting the harsh, unforgiving tile, but instead got something rather soft and warm for all of that matter.

"Kasane Ted! I won't tell you again to stop running in the hallways!"

Though the boy cringed, the voice wasn't harsh. In fact, it was far closer to a worried mother. After mentally registering the voice, Ted looked up with a sheepish smile, so tempted to nuzzle back into the breasts of the tall violette.

"I'm sorry, Puko-san~"

The samurai nodded and sighed, hugging him tight.

And nearly suffocating him for all of that matter.

"S-say…"

The boy was somehow able to breathe out and lift his head from the oh so heavenly death trap.

"What are you doing here? I thought you got home schooling…"

"I do."

She smiled her same usual peppy smile that always forced Ted to smile back.

"I'm just here to deliver some things is all~"

The rosette piped up, his eyes filled with some sort of wonder.

"R-really? Like what?"

The older, far more mature looking female chuckled a bit, patting his head and what have you.

"I brought you 7 new pillows~"

She handed the boy a box and he hugged her tight, nuzzling into her mounds.

"Oh, thank you sooo much, Puko-san~"

"Anytime~ Anyways…I have to deliver the rest of the packages, but you be good okay?"

"Okay!"

"And please, Ted….Don't run in the hallways anymore…"

Gakuko returned to her worried motherly tone, pouting at the boy who returned her smile with a series of nods.

Anyhow, the violette went off to deliver packages. Ted wished that his big sister would be done before he had to return to class, but he saw the amount of boxes and just stalked off to Writing and Comprehension class.

And that's pretty much it for this chapter….

If I'm not lazy, I just might write another one~


End file.
